


No, I Dont Remember

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [4]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, actually barely any caon, alex is still... hm, au things where its bittersweet, but no habit, i cant think of any real tags uh, idk that ill do more for this au but if people like it ....y e, well a little maybe but not...like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: [We laughed and cried our way throughThe days and nights, the weeks and monthsAnd all the seasons, ups and downs][Remind me of how I used to feelRemind me of who I used to be back whenNothing could come between us thenThat thought would never leave us]what is one supposed to do when your own children cannot remember you





	No, I Dont Remember

**Author's Note:**

> [i guess this song is probably mostly romantic but hkfshdk yeah]  
> i love ...james here's him kinda sad

James sighed, it’d been an extremely long drive all the way here and he still had no idea if this was legitimate or a complete waste of time. They had all the same names yes, but that could have been a strange coincidence. Yet he wasn't able to write it off completely and besides, what else did he have to do?

Still he sat in his car trying to decide, he was right outside the place that they supposedly lived. It was dark so they probably wouldn't see him. They had no idea he knew where they were and had come, which was partially why he wasn't sure about going up to the door. After several minutes he couldn't stand putting it off anymore. He had to know one way or another if his beloved children were still alive or not.

The walk from his car to the front door seemed to take a million years, and once he was there with his fist raised to knock on the door he had his doubts creep back for one more attack on his decision. He knocked despite their protests, though he'd be lying if he didn't say he considered turning back in the few minutes he waited.

The door finally opened to reveal a tall, thin young man with thick curly hair and dark, soft eyes that looked tired though kind. 

“Jeffrey..” james looked him up and down and somehow there was no mistaking it. He was much older and much sadder looking but somehow he could just feel that this was his son, in some way or another.

“uhm hello sir? I don't think we've met?” jeff furrowed his brow in confusion, as though he didn't know the mn on his doorstep and james felt his heart sink. Until he saw the sudden recognition in jeffs expression.

“Oh wait...shit it's..you.. you're..” jeffs eyes widened and he looked around almost excitedly “Dr Corenthal? Right?” 

“Yes jeffrey..” james couldn't keep the smile, off his face or stop himself from pulling jeff in a tight hug. Jeff didn't exactly return it but it still felt right, as though he was hugging his son, despite him being much taller than the last time he had. 

“Man the others are going to be excited, or surprised i don't know.. Wow shit..” jeff seemed completely baffled and as though he was thinking about a mile a minute. “Oh uh come in Doctor, ill get everyone here uh...wow.”

“My god, it is you.” james murmured quietly to himself as he followed jeff inside what was presumably his house. He could hardly believe it, he'd always imagined what jeff would look like as an adult and yet he couldn't have imagined what he was seeing to have ever been true. Though, he noted to himself as he followed him to the living room of his house, jeffrey looked much too young to have even been born around the time james had known him.

James sat on one of the couches as jeff left to evidently make some phone calls. A boy was already there who looked alot like jeff except he had shaved blonde hair and was much more muscular. He might have been in his late teens though he had a very innocent air about him. He was sitting on the floor with chips watching a movie and when he noticed james he waved.

“Hey, want some?” the boy offered seeming unbothered by a supposed stranger sitting in his living room. 

“No thank you,” james declined with a smile. “What's your name?”

“Alex, i'm jeffs brother.” alex said nodding his head at jeff who'd just come back into the room. “And that's sparky.” alex gestured to what appeared to be a crude sock puppet

“..brother?” james murmured to himself, more than a little confused. “Well it's nice to meet you, and sparky” he added to alex who smiled. Alex very likely was his brother, they looked almost exactly alike and they were both very soft spoken, the only issue with that was that the jeffrey that james knew didn't have a brother, not an obviously biological one anyway. He had a sister before she died but his parents had died with her and couldn't have had another son, as alex was clearly younger.

Though he wasn't young enough to justifiably have some sort of sock puppet companion, james didn't think much of it. Perhaps he was just somewhat childish.

While he pondered this he watched jeff pace around excitedly, murmuring things to himself. James watched him amused and still so happy to see his little boy again, though Jeff was now almost a foot taller than him it seemed. 

The front door opened and jeff almost ran to it. There were excited voices from the hall and when jeff returned two more people followed him. A short muscular man with shaggy dark hair and bright eyes with his arm around an even shorter woman with square pink glasses and dark brown hair put up in a ponytail.

“Evan..stephie..” james stood up smiling with his arms outstretched absolutely delighted to see them as he had been with jeff. Once more he could hardly believe he was seeing his children as adults, though they still looked quite a bit younger than they should he didn't care much about that at the moment.

“Holy shit man.” Evan grinned “it is him damn.”

“Did you think i was lying?” Jeff asked incredulously. 

“Well yeah.” Stephanie stated bluntly with a shrug seeming unaffected though James could tell she was just about as shocked as Evan.

“Well not lying just that you were playin a joke or seein shit.” Evan took his arm away from Steph and walked towards James, looking at him as though he couldn't believe he was there. 

Jeff crossed his arms seeming annoyed but evan and steph didn't seem to notice or care respectively. James pulled evan closer and hugged him as he had with jeff, though Evan received the affection more openly than jeff it still seemed as if he didn't register what this actually meant.

“You haven't changed much at all.” james said teasing evan a little. Evan gave him a confused look.

“What?”

“Well you haven't grown much since the last i've seen you at least.” james chuckled a little.

“Uh i've never met you dude, i mean i've heard about ya and you seem cool but..” evan shrugged. 

“Oh…” james tried to hide his disappointment. It didn't make sense, they had to be his kids the same names, the same personalities more or less, they didn't even physically change much besides being older. James looked into evans eyes and found his son, and yet he couldn't see any recognition in them. As though his memory was clouded. Perhaps that was the issue, they just didn't remember him. As disappointing as that was he just had to find a way to coax the memories out. 

“Well we can just work on that.” he stated matter of factly to evans continued confused looks. He went over to steph smiling fondly at her, if evan hadn’t grown since james had known him, stephanie had shrunk. She regarded him cautiously as she always had and a little more cooly than he would have hoped but he still held his arms out for a hug and after a moment she obliged. He had missed his little girl so much.

“Well now we're just waiting for-” Jeff started but was interrupted by the door opening again. This time the man that entered was the one person james had alway worried he'd never see again. Somewhat short and fat with thick glasses and a neatly kept beard he looked around at the group of people in jeffs living room slightly amused.

“Hey guys having a party?” vinny asked not registering or at least not acknowledging that james was there. 

“Vincent….” james couldn't help throwing his arms around him in a potentially rib crushing hug. He attempted to stop himself from crying though he could feel his chest tightening.

“Uhm….hello there?” vinny seemed as though he was only humoring james, and unlike the confused acceptance of the others, vinny's dismissal hurt.

James caught the other three shrugging in the corner of his vision and sighed. They just didn't remember and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I think we have a lot to discuss.” james said somewhat formally though he still maintained his hold on vinny's shoulders, he couldn't quite stop looking at him as though subconsciously afraid that if he looked away vinny would no longer be there.

“Yeah definitely.” vinny responded politely, a tone that disheartened James some

“Alex go do something.” jeff said. Evan seemed to be about to interject something but alex just rolled his eyes.

“Fine i have to walk sparky anyway” alex stood up and picked up the sock puppet , “have fun with your doctor friend.”

“Al…” evan interjected, looking very sad steph touched his arm and shook her head, vinny looked uncomfortable and jeff seemed to be pretending he had not heard part of what he said.

James looked around the room as alex hummed softly to himself tying a leash around the puppet and dragging it behind him outside.

“Uhm anyway..” jeff shook himself and james noted the somewhat upset and partially angry expressions evan and vinny had, stephanie just seemed tired. “Lets try and figure out what's actually going on,i mean i think we all kind of assumed you were dead.”

“Well, i don't believe i am but i agree this is probably strange.” james attempted to lighten the mood, but noted alex's behavior and everyones reactions, ‘i definitely never expected after a few years to see you all again.”

“Well… look i don't know man it's kinda weird for us too i mean, we don't really know you.” evan said. Vinny and jeff looked somewhat awkward as if they didn't want him to admit that but nodded sheepishly in agreement. 

“Theres things i'm noticing that are...inconsistent” james mused “ alex for example, and your ages. However i'm convinced you are the same people that i knew all those years ago, somehow.” 

James could see jeff and vinny give each other skeptical looks, steph seemed to be thinking and evan was listening intently. 

“I mean if the tall fuck is real i guess anything's possible right?” evan offered excitedly.

“Not really. We've been over this dude.” jeff said with an air of annoyance. 

“But why not i mean, he's here and he remembers us”

“Maybe we’re just alot like those kids.” vinny offered tentatively. 

“You two are kind of annoying about this.” steph cleaned her glasses on her shirt not looking over at the boys. “I always wanted to pretend this shit wasn't real too but i had to get over that it was and i think you probably should by now.” 

“Yeah that's not exactly a smart way to go about things.” jeff responded cooly.

“You don't tend to do things intelligently,” she retaliated quietly but fiercely. 

“Alright well we can talk more about it later.” james interjected gently “ for right now i'm just...very happy to have you all back.” 

“Well either way were glad to have ya here.” evan smiled giving him a pat on the back. “Right?”

“Right of course.” vinny agreed and steph and jeff nodded,

“That's what matters then.” evan stood up and stretched. “You got anywhere to stay?”

“Well not...officially.” james felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at not having planned this through very much, though he never really figured he'd actually find his family. Evan grinned.

“You could stay with me an steph if ya want.” he offered.

“Gee where would he sleep,” vinny asked with a faux innocence to his tone.

“The guest room?” evan seemed confused though steph gave vInny a disapproving look.

“Wouldn't that be where steph sleeps.” jeff added, joining in with vinny.

“Why-”

“Oh shut up you're just mad cus you're lonely.” steph interrupted. Evan chuckled a little embarrassed, vinny was grinning and jeff just rolled his eyes,

James could only smile watching them playfully argue and tease one another, almost like it used to be. He felt more at home now than he had in years.


End file.
